Dino Dominion Arcade: The Attack of Spyper
Dino Dominion Arcade: The Attack of Spyper (恐竜ドミニオンアーケード) is a TCG Arcade game released in 31 March 2013 by SEGA, Namco, colopl, Collide Design Studios, Valve, Konami and 7th Expansion. The game ended its service after its final and 5th anniversary special update in 31 March 2018. The game features music by Yoshinori Kawamoto, Katsuro Tajima, Hiromi Shibano, Chiho Kobayashi, Hiroshi Kawaguchi, Mutsuhiko Izumi and Sota Fujimori, as well as sound effects by Masahiro Ikariko and Shinji Tasaka. Two years prior to the game's service end, a console and PC-exclusive sequel has been released as a follow-up How to Play: Scan the Dino Card, the Master Card and the Power Card to play. Press Rock, Paper or Scissors to attack. Scissors beats Paper, Rock beats Scissors and Paper beats Rock. Story: Easy difficulty (3 rounds) *(Rescue Haruka!) Rescue Haruka Amami from Spyper (VS Normal dinos, Spyper uses a Bronze dinosaur) *(The Sleeping Knights!) Search for Yuuki Konno and save her! (VS Normal and Bronze dinos, Kyouji uses a Silver or Gold dinosaur) Normal difficulty (4 rounds) *(Rescue Momoko and Iku!) Rescue Momoko Suou and Iku Nakatani from Spyper (VS Normal and Bronze dinos, Spyper uses a Gold dinosaur) *(Infected Dinosaurs!) Defeat and heal the dinosaurs infected by the Hinamizawa Syndrome! (VS Normal and Silver dinos, Takano uses a Special Normal dinosaur) *(Into the Wilderness!) Rescue Karen Kohiruimaki, Shino Asada and Elsa Kanzaki from the Death Gun members (VS Normal and Gold dinos, Shouichi uses a Special Rare dinosaur) Hard difficulty (1 round) *(Spyper's Demise!) Defeat Spyper! (VS Spyper's Giganotosaurus and Patagotitan) *(Death Gun!) Defeat Shouichi Shinkawa and Kyouji Shinkawa and save Asuna Yuuki! (VS Shouichi and Kyouji's Primal Velociraptor and Yutyrannus) *(A Familiar Challenger!) Defeat Cartmann once again! (VS Cartmann's two random Secret Rare dinosaurs) Extinction difficulty (1 round, event exclusive only until 22nd June) * (InGen Challenge!) Defeat Dr. Henry Wu (VS. Henry Wu's Primal Tyrannosaurus, Primal Chasmosaurus and a random Special Rare dinosaur) Boss Battle (1 round) Note: Boss Battle can be accessed by pressing Rock, Paper and Scissors in the same time after coin insert, they are just the same with Hard but you will face monstrous hybrid/mutant dinosaurs *(Hybrid Rampage!!) Defeat Indominus rex! (VS Indominus rex) *(Ruler of the Jurassic Depths!) Defeat Tyrant Plesiosaurus! (VS Tyrant Plesiosaurus) Dinosaur Cards: Thyreophora: #Crichtonsaurus (Secret Rare) #Saichania (Gold Rare) #Euoplocephalus (Gold Rare) #Tuojiangosaurus (Gold Rare) #Gigantspinosaurus (Gold Rare) #Peloroplites (Gold Rare) #Amargastegos (Gold Rare) #Sauropelta (Silver Rare) #Gastonia (Silver Rare) #Stegosaurus (Silver Rare) #Regnosaurus (Silver Rare) #Hoplitosaurus (Silver Rare) #Shamosaurus (Silver Rare) #Bissektipelta (Bronze Rare) #Wuerhosaurus (Bronze Rare) #Denversaurus (Bronze Rare) #Lexovisaurus (Bronze Rare) #Antarctopelta (Bronze Rare) #Kentrosaurus (Bronze Rare) #Miragaia (Secret Normal) #Scolosaurus #Gargoyleosaurus #Talarurus #Tarchia #Hesperosaurus #Hungarosaurus #Ankylosaurus #Nodosaurus #Scutellosaurus #Huayangosaurus Marginocephalia: #Dracorex (Secret Rare) #Kosmoceratops (Secret Rare) #Spinops (Secret Rare) #Titanoceratops (Gold Rare) #Chasmosaurus (Gold Rare) #Coahuilaceratops (Gold Rare) #Pentaceratops (Gold Rare) #Albertaceratops (Silver Rare) #Anchiceratops (Silver Rare) #Styracosaurus (Silver Rare) #Pachycephalosaurus (Silver Rare) #Vagaceratops (Silver Rare) #Pachyrhinosaurus (Silver Rare) #Torosaurus (Bronze Rare) #Arrhinoceratops (Bronze Rare) #Diabloceratops (Bronze Rare) #Tatankaceratops (Bronze Rare) #Centrosaurus (Bronze Rare) #Triceratops prorsus (Bronze Rare) #Stygimoloch (Bronze Rare) #Sinoceratops (Secret Normal) #Zuniceratops (Secret Normal) #Spiclypeus #Stegoceras #Avaceratops #Brachyceratops #Gravitholus #Triceratops horridus #Udanoceratops #Utahceratops #Nedoceratops #Achelousaurus #Monoclonius Theropoda (S-M and Miscellany): #Concavenator (Secret Rare) #Staurikosaurus (Secret Rare) #Gigantoraptor (Secret Rare) #Utahraptor (Gold Rare) #Allosaurus fragilis (Gold Rare) #Yangchuanosaurus (Gold Rare) #Beishanlong (Gold Rare) #Beipiaosaurus (Gold Rare) #Herrerasaurus (Gold Rare) #Alectrosaurus (Gold Rare) #Cryolophosaurus (Silver Rare) #Anzu wyliei (Silver Rare) #Erlikosaurus (Silver Rare) #Fukuiraptor (Silver Rare) #Carnotaurus (Silver Rare) #Archaeornithomimus (Silver Rare) #Majungasaurus (Silver Rare) #Deinonychus (Silver Rare) #Qianzhousaurus (Silver Rare) #Pyroraptor (Silver Rare) #Alioramus (Bronze Rare) #Citipati (Bronze Rare) #Deltadromeus (Bronze Rare) #Tarascosaurus (Bronze Rare) #Guanlong (Bronze Rare) #Therizinosaurus (Bronze Rare) #Skorpiovenator (Bronze Rare) #Monolophosaurus (Bronze Rare) #Saurornithoides (Bronze Rare) #Ceratosaurus (Bronze Rare) #Achillobator (Secret Normal) #Deinocheirus (Secret Normal) #Afrovenator #Velociraptor #Segnosaurus #Fukuivenator #Struthiomimus #Dakotaraptor #Coelophysis #Oviraptor #Gallimimus #Masiakasaurus #Austroraptor #Troodon formosus #Dilophosaurus #Caudipteryx Theropoda (L): #Giganotosaurus (Secret Rare) #Yutyrannus (Secret Rare) #Zhuchengtyrannus (Gold Rare) #Tyrannotitan (Gold Rare) #Tyrannosaurus (Gold Rare) #Spinosaurus (Gold Rare) #Dynamoterror (Gold Rare) #Saurophaganax (Gold Rare) #Rajasaurus (Gold Rare) #Megaraptor (Silver Rare) #Chilantaisaurus (Silver Rare) #Carcharodontosaurus (Silver Rare) #Oxalaia (Silver Rare) #Teratophoneus (Silver Rare) #Mapusaurus (Silver Rare) #Gorgosaurus (Silver Rare) #Nanuqsaurus (Silver Rare) #Sigilmassasaurus (Bronze Rare) #Lythronax (Bronze Rare) #Allosaurus atrox (Bronze Rare) #Daspletosaurus (Bronze Rare) #Acrocanthosaurus (Bronze Rare) #Suchomimus (Bronze Rare) #Xenotarsosaurus (Bronze Rare) #Tarbosaurus (Bronze Rare) #Megalosaurus (Bronze Rare) #Siats meekerorum (Secret Normal) #Orkoraptor #Baryonyx #Metriacanthosaurus #Albertosaurus #Neovenator #Aucasaurus #Duriavenator #Marshosaurus #Torvosaurus Sauropoda: #Patagotitan (Secret Rare) #Spinophorosaurus (Secret Rare) #Alamosaurus (Gold Rare) #Titanosaurus indicus (Gold Rare) #Supersaurus (Gold Rare) #Brontosaurus (Gold Rare) #Giraffatitan (Gold Rare) #Sauroposeidon (Gold Rare) #Dreadnoughtus (Gold Rare) #Dongbeititan (Gold Rare) #Amazonsaurus (Silver Rare) #Argentinosaurus (Silver Rare) #Ampelosaurus (Silver Rare) #Diamantinasaurus (Silver Rare) #Wintonotitan (Silver Rare) #Diplodocus hallorum Silver Rare) #Hypselosaurus (Silver Rare) #Rapetosaurus (Silver Rare) #Agustinia (Silver Rare) #Mamenchisaurus (Silver Rare) #Lusotitan (Silver Rare) #Tambatitanis (Silver Rare) #Demandasaurus (Bronze Rare) #Pukyongosaurus (Bronze Rare) #Dinheirosaurus (Bronze Rare) #Malawisaurus (Bronze Rare) #Antarctosaurus (Bronze Rare) #Phuwiangosaurus (Bronze Rare) #Euhelopus (Bronze Rare) #Fukuititan (Bronze Rare) #Brachiosaurus (Secret Normal) #Amargasaurus #Magyarosaurus #Bonitasaura #Notocolossus #Pleurocoelus #Zigongosaurus #Gondwanatitan #Shunosaurus #Jobaria #Saltasaurus #Camarasaurus Ornithopoda: #Gryposaurus (Secret Rare) #Saurolophus (Gold Rare) #Edmontosaurus (Gold Rare) #Olorotitan (Gold Rare) #Ouranosaurus (Gold Rare) #Camptosaurus (Gold Rare) #Corythosaurus (Silver Rare) #Tsintaosaurus (Silver Rare) #Lambeosaurus (Silver Rare) #Altirhinus (Silver Rare) #Barsboldia (Silver Rare) #Rhabdodon (Silver Rare) #Nipponosaurus (Silver Rare) #Iguanacolossus (Bronze Rare) #Hypacrosaurus (Bronze Rare) #Charonosaurus (Bronze Rare) #Shantungosaurus (Bronze Rare) #Velafrons (Bronze Rare) #Jaxartosaurus (Bronze Rare) #Fukuisaurus (Bronze Rare) #Probactrosaurus (Bronze Rare) #Eolambia (Secret Normal) #Kritosaurus #Planicoxa #Koshisaurus #Amurosaurus #Wulagasaurus #Zalmoxes #Prosaurolophus #Iguanodon #Maiasaura #Parasaurolophus #Telmatosaurus #Tenontosaurus Pterosaurs: #Hatzegopteryx (Secret Rare) #Kepodactylus (Gold Rare) #Pteranodon (Gold Rare) #Anhanguera (Gold Rare) #Quetzalcoatlus (Gold Rare) #Geosternbergia (Gold Rare) #Thalassodromeus (Silver Rare) #Ornithocheirus (Silver Rare) #Aerotitan (Silver Rare) #Azhdarcho (Silver Rare) #Arambourgiania (Silver Rare) #Tupandactylus (Bronze Rare) #Scaphognathus (Bronze Rare) #Aerodactylus (Bronze Rare) #Lacusovagus (Bronze Rare) #Tupuxuara (Bronze Rare) #Dsungaripterus (Bronze Rare) #Criorhynchus (Bronze Rare) #Alanqa (Bronze Rare) #Nyctosaurus (Secret Normal) #Darwinopterus (Secret Normal) #Peteinosaurus #Eopteranodon #Caiuajara #Chaoyangopterus #Pterodactylus #Zhejiangopterus #Tapejara #Dimorphodon Marine Fauna: #Dunkleosteus (Secret Rare) #Leviathan melvillei (Secret Rare) #Pliosaurus funkei (Secret Rare) #Kronosaurus (Gold Rare) #Elasmosaurus (Gold Rare) #Megalodon (Gold Rare) #Shonisaurus (Gold Rare) #Tylosaurus (Gold Rare) #Basilosaurus (Gold Rare) #Liopleurodon (Gold Rare) #Eorhincodon (Gold Rare) #Parahelicoprion (Gold Rare) #Archelon (Silver Rare) #Mosasaurus (Silver Rare) #Brygmophyseter (Silver Rare) #Mawsonia gigas (Silver Rare) #Nothosaurus (Silver Rare) #Cretoxhyrhina (Silver Rare) #Dakosaurus (Silver Rare) #Leptostyrax (Silver Rare) #Ophthalmosaurus (Silver Rare) #Pseudomegachasma (Silver Rare) #Physogaleus (Bronze Rare) #Futabasaurus (Bronze Rare) #Onchopristis (Bronze Rare) #Squalicorax (Bronze Rare) #Zygorhiza (Bronze Rare) #Calcarichelys (Bronze Rare) #Archelon (Bronze Rare) #Thalassomedon (Bronze Rare) #Alopias grandis (Bronze Rare) #Indonesian Coelacanth (Bronze Rare) #Xiphactinus (Bronze Rare) #Temnodontosaurus (Bronze Rare) #Acrophyseter (Bronze Rare) #Goodrichthys (Bronze Rare) #Tanystropheus (Secret Normal) #Panderichthys (Secret Normal) #Paleocarcharias (Secret Normal) #Antarctilamna #Plesiosaurus #Metriorhynchus #Scapanorhynchus #Araripemys #Halisaurus #Keichousaurus #Odobenocetops #Psephoderma #Cladoselache #Cheirolepis #Orthacanthus #Dorudon #Megapiranha #Dolichorhynchops #Ichthyosaurus #Stetacanthus Amphibians and Other Reptiles: #Gorgonops (Secret Rare) #Acanthostega (Secret Rare) #Microposaurus (Gold Rare) #Purussaurus (Gold Rare) #Sarcosuchus (Gold Rare) #Megalania (Gold Rare) #Puentemys (Gold Rare) #Erythrosuchus (Gold Rare) #Deinosuchus (Silver Rare) #Dimetrodon (Silver Rare) #Gigantophis (Silver Rare) #Carbonemys (Silver Rare) #Prionosuchus (Silver Rare) #Barbaturex (Bronze Rare) #Scutosaurus (Bronze Rare) #Inostrancevia (Bronze Rare) #Metoposaurus (Bronze Rare) #Koolasuchus (Bronze Rare) #Edaphosaurus (Bronze Rare) #Titanoboa (Bronze Rare) #Pristichampsus (Bronze Rare) #Nundasuchus (Bronze Rare) #Ninjemys (Secret Normal) #Ophiacodon (Secret Normal) #Brachychampsa #Colossochelys #Kaprosuchus #Platyoposaurus #Toyotamaphimeia #Meiolania #Alligator prenasalis #Pareiasaurus #Sanajeh #Dinilysia #Proganochelys #Diplocaulus Mammals and Aves: #Wooly Mammoth (Secret Rare) #Paraceratherium (Gold Rare) #Wooly Rhinoceros (Gold Rare) #Phorusrhacos (Gold Rare) #Gigantophitecus (Gold Rare) #Trinil Tiger (Gold Rare) #Short-faced Bear (Gold Rare) #Saber-toothed Tiger (Silver Rare) #Entelodon (Silver Rare) #Kelenken (Silver Rare) #Hyaenodon (Silver Rare) #Dire Wolf (Silver Rare) #Gastornis (Silver Rare) #Deinotherium (Silver Rare) #Marsupial Lion (Silver Rare) #Synthetoceras (Bronze Rare) #Andrewsarchus (Bronze Rare) #Andalgalornis (Bronze Rare) #Elasmotherium (Bronze Rare) #Amphicyon ingens (Bronze Rare) #American Lion (Bronze Rare) #Deinotherium (Bronze Rare) #Brontotherium (Bronze Rare) #Sarkastodon #Megacyon merriami #Megaloceros #Megistotherium #Entelodon #Hippopotamus gorgops #Metamynodon #Iranotherium #Aelurodon Altered Dinosaurs: Chibi Dinos: #Destiny (Chibi Deinocheirus) (Secret Normal) #Blowhole (Chibi Brachiosaurus) (Secret Normal) #Garry (Chibi Giganotosaurus) (Secret Normal) #Alty (Chibi Altirhinus) (Bronze Rare) #Dia (Chibi Diamantinasaurus) (Bronze Rare) #Kuroro (Chibi Kronosaurus) (Bronze Rare) #Cammy (Chibi Camarasaurus) (Bronze Rare) #Protan (Chibi Probactosaurus) (Bronze Rare) #Ricky (Chibi Erlikosaurus) (Bronze Rare) #Lil' Jaws (Chibi Megalodon) (Bronze Rare) #Alhadar (Chibi Ceratosaurus) (Bronze Rare) #Gargon (Chibi Gorgosaurus) (Bronze Rare) #Featherclaw (Chibi Utahraptor) (Bronze Rare) #Dr. Hypselo (Chibi Hypselosaurus) (Bronze Rare) #Ptera (Chibi Pteranodon) (Bronze Rare) #Rappy (Chibi Velociraptor) (Bronze Rare) #Gaston (Chibi Gastonia) (Bronze Rare) #Rino (Chibi Pachyrhinosaurus) (Bronze Rare) #Spino (Chibi Spinosaurus) (Bronze Rare) #Thomas (Chibi Tyrannosaurus) (Bronze Rare) #Euoploc (Chibi Euoplocephalus) (Bronze Rare) #Ampelo (Chibi Ampelosaurus) (Bronze Rare) #Amayato (Chibi Amargasaurus) (Bronze Rare) Primal Dinos: #Primal Tyrannosaurus (Secret Rare) #Primal Spinosaurus (Secret Rare) #Primal Utahraptor (Secret Rare) #Primal Titanosaurus (Secret Rare) #Primal Saurolophus (Secret Rare) #Primal Chasmosaurus (Secret Rare) #Primal Tuojiangosaurus (Secret Rare) #Primal Pteranodon (Secret Rare) #Primal Elasmosaurus (Secret Rare) #Primal Megalodon (Secret Rare) #Primal Sarcosuchus (Secret Rare) #Primal Phorusrhacos (Secret Rare) #Primal Gigantopithecus (Secret Rare) Special Dinos: # Stiggy the Stygimoloch (Bronze Rare, Jurassic World event only) # Blue the Velociraptor (Silver Rare, Jurassic World event only) # Rexy the Tyrannosaurus (Gold Rare, Jurassic World event only) Category:Games Category:Arcade Remakes